A power supply system particularly to be used in maritime oil and natural gas production comprises at least one data transfer/voltage conversion unit arranged particularly above sea level, and an electrical means arranged below sea level, such as a subsea production tree comprising a choke, a gate valve, a power control/communication means or the like. These means are electrically connected at least to the power supply via a cable connection.
In maritime oil/natural gas production, a respective offshore building, such as a constructional and production unit, is usually connected to a production platform. This platform is connected to respective means of a subsea production system. Parts of this production system are chokes, gate valves, pumps, actuators or the like as part of for instance a subsea production tree. Lately, these different components have no longer been operated hydraulically, or at least they have not exclusively been operated hydraulically but have been operated electrically or at least controlled electrically. Accordingly, a supply with electrical energy between the offshore platform and the subsea production system and possibly also a respective data communication has to be possible.
For the purpose of power supply the production platform comprises the data transfer/voltage conversion unit. This unit is connected to the subsea production system and the components thereof via the cable connection.
Usually, a transmission of a predetermined power defined by the data transfer/voltage conversion unit, which is e.g. some KW at some KV takes place. If a higher power supply becomes necessary, even for a short period of time, this requirement can usually not be complied with by known power supply systems. That means that the power supply remains constant so that if an additional component is connected the power supply is reduced for all connected components about the power supply of this connected component, and a sufficient supply of all components is not ensured.